Black Swan,White Pixie
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Two Girls so different. But so Linked. All Human. Sorry I suck at summaries. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Bella Black Swan

**BPOV**

"Well that's another Mugger behind bars." Thought Bella as she picked up her customary walking stick.

"Nice job Black Swan." One of her teammates joked. She had been dubbed Black Swan ever since she started to work as a Police officer.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey. You. Stop." The police officer called as Bella ran from the scene of the street fight._

"_No chance." She thought as she doubled the speed. But unknown to her there was another squad of police officers _**(A/N: No sexism here.) **_around the corner and as she was paying attention to the woman behind her she ran smack into the chest of the man who was leading the other squad_

"_Gotcha." He said as he reached for his handcuffs._

"_I'll come if you don't cuff me. I'm gonna need my stick now is all." Said Bella making her face look innocent. The Officer nodded but kept a hand firmly on her shoulder. Bella lowered the stick to the floor and started her aided limp to the police car._

_**One Hour Later**_

"_How much longer are you gonna keep me here. I need to go and take my medication." Bella said to the Police Officer who was in the interrogation room with her. The Ofificer didn't respond._

"_Can I at least go to the bathroom?" Bella asked hoping that the Officer would take some pity on the young and apparently 'Disabled' girl. Luckily for her, she did. She nodded and then rose, motioning for Bella to follow. Bella stood using her stick to help. Unknown by the Police she didn't actually need the stick. It was more a weapon but she used it to keep up the handy 'Disabled' guise. Also she had mastered the limp so that it was almost second nature…_

_-Flashback cut short-_

Bella was shook out of her reminiscence by a young girl on the train. She recognized the girl from her school.

"D-do you mind if I sit here?" The other girl asked.

"No. Not at all." Bella replied in a rough voice a she examined the other girl. She was small with a Pixie hair cut. In contrast to Bella's completely Black post-undercover outfit the girl was dressed all in white. She even had a pair of wings attached to her bag. Bella instantly did a risk assessment out of habit. She didn't think that this girl could be of harm to her. So she sat back and attempted to go back to the relaxed meditative state.

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: This story came to me as I was walking home with a stick and hitting things with it :)  
Th****e rating may change if my dirty mind kicks in :)**

**R&R Please**


	2. Alice White Pixie

**APOV**

"D-do you mind if I sit with you?" Alice asked the girl that she had recognised.

"No. Not at all." She replied as she looked Alice up and down. Alice knew that this girl was bad news. She was the goody-two-shoes of Forks High and this girl. Well she had a reputation. Alice pulled a book out of her bag. Trying not to rip the wings she clipped the top back on and started to read. It was a book that she had noticed and picked up in English called _Children of the Dust_. Then she recognised a qoute from _T.S Elliots Hollow men. 'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.' _As Alice looked at the girl sat opposite she finally understood what that quote meant. After they Nuclear war or whatever was going to end the world it would be the people like the girl sat opposite that would survive. Through pure instinct. And people like her would drag them down into the depression that they had settled into. She sighed. Drawing attention from the girl opposite. She surprised Alice by starting to speak.

"Whats your name?" The girl asked looking Alice straight in the eye.

"Alice. You?" She replied attempting not to stutter and for now suceeding

"Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella." The girl replied her Chocolate brown orbs not leaving Alice's jade ones*

"Bella." Alice repeated. Liking the way the name rolled off her tongue.

"I haven't seen you around school muchh Bella. Why?" Alice asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was working." Bella replied simply.

"Oh." Alice replied turning back to her book. Conversation stopper much.

"Now approaching central Forks." The annoying** train lady annoucned.

"This is my stop." Both girls said in sync. Alice giggled which caused Bella to look at her like she was from another planet.

"Umm where do you live?" Bella asked looking like she was trying her hardest not to run.

"About five minutes East of the train station. You?" Alice replied her voce becoming high and chirpy

"Same. I live at 666 Duved drive. You?" They were off the train at this point walking East of the train station

"Oh my god. I live at 665 Duved drive." Alice's high voice went even higher (If that was possible.)

"Well how about we ride together on the train tomorrow then." Said Bella

"Sure. So your actually coming to school tomorrow then?" Alice asked dodging Bella's playful punch.

"Yea. Unless a case comes up." Bella replied lighting a ciggarette. Alice immediatly put her hand in her pocket.

"Could you please not smoke near me?" Alice asked dodging away again and pulling an inhalor*** out of her pocket.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella said stubbing the ciggarette out on the end of her walking stick.

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said waving as she unlocked the front door.

"Sure." Replied Bella turning the handle of her front door of her house and then kicking it.

**

* * *

*****I had to make up Alice's eye colour but I think she would look cute with green eye's so if you don't like it stop reading**

****I hate the train announcers and find them annoying. I couldn't resist**

***** I have a friend who has Asthma and I promised her an Asthmatic Character :)**

**Emziiee-xxx: Hope you likey :)**

**R&R**


	3. Bella Black Swan 2

**BPOV**

I slammed my fist into the alarm clock and broke yet another one.

"Godammit. Seven O'Clock already?" I asked as I walked over to the Clock cupboard to get another clock. I would set it up tonight though. This morning I was sure I had something to do. I glanced out of my window as I got changed and saw a pair of white curtains with pictures of wings on them. That reminded me of Alice's bag.

"That's it!" I thought to myself. I'm supposed to be meeting Alice" I raced downstairs and into the kitchen. I popped the crumpets into the toaster and then started to dash around the house searching for schooly stuff that I might need. I found my timetable just as the toaster pinged. I quickly buttered a crumpet leaving the other two in the microwave for Charlie. I raced out of the door stick and timetable in one hand and a buttery crumpet in the other. I walked straight across the road and slammed head first into Alice.

"Mornin'" I said cheerily. I had finished my crumpet so I lowered my stick to the ground as we set off.

"Why do use that stick? I know you don't need it" Alice asked breaking five minutes of silence

"It's good cover?" I shrugged

"But why use it all the time? It's not like you need to be undercover now?" She had obviously been paying attention in R.S during the lessons many debate's

"Well wouldn't it look strange if one day you saw me as a cripple with a stick and the next saw me perfectly healthy?" I countered. Unknown to her when I was actually there I did pay attention even if it seemed like I didn't

"Fair point." She said with a sigh. She obviously didn't like losing. After another five minutes of silence I got bored and pulled out my Ipod. The first song that came on was Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending'

"I can hear that from over here." Giggled Alice

"Gomenasai." I said turning it down

"What?" I asked when I caught her staring at me her mouth agape and eye's wide

"What does Gomensaye mean?" She asked before closing her mouth and attempting to un-widen her eyes. She was failing with the eye's though

"Gomenasai..." I corrected

"...And it means sorry." By now we had arrived at the train station so I had to turn my Ipod off to here Alice even though she was right next to me

"What language is it?" Alice asked as we got on the train

"Japanese." I replied as I sat next to her at a table we were across from two business men. On impulse I scanned the carriage for shady and dangerous looking people. I saw one dude so I kept an eye on him. I noticed that he kept edging closer to an elderly lady. I checked in my pocket for my police badge. Good good I had remembered it. His eye's swept the carriage before his hand reached out to grab the handbag. I waited until he had started to grip the handles before jumping up shouting

"FORKS POLICE FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Being a traditional robber he attempted to flee. I pursued after handing Alice my cell telling her to dial 1 and say when the person picked up that Black Swan was chasing a classic R on the 7:45 T train. I didn't see her reaction as I took off. I chased the would be robber down the whole length of the train. He reached the end and looked around in earnest for a place to hide. I caught up before he had a chance.

"Are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?" I asked as I stopped about five feet from him. He attempted to dive past me.

"The hard way it is then." I grabbed his arm and swung it round until it was at an angle I then flipped him round so that he was on the floor, and for the _Piece De Resistance_ I sat on him. I didn't have my handcuffs on me so I had to remain where I was until we reached my stop. Alice came running down the train holding my cell.

"He wants to speak to you." She said breathlessly. I took the phone from her and said

"Yo Blue Bear."

"Hey Black Swan. As I am speaking to you I am guessing you have the guy?"

"Yea." I said rolling my eye's at Alice who giggled.

"Do you have your handcuffs?" He asked before shouted

"No. No. Take a left here."

"No I don't Bear. I'm sat an the dude now." I said while poking the criminal in the back.

"Stay where you are then Swan and get your little friend to make sure no-one gets off the train before your stop so we can take statements."

"Yeah, yeah Bear. I'm not a Probie anymore remember." I said before hanging up.

"Ali can you ask the driver to tell people that they can't get off before our stop as the Police want to take their statements at that stop?" I asked while pinning the dude's head to the floor as he had been trying to bite me.

"Sure thing Bels." Alice said before flouncing to the door and shouting through what I had just asked her to do.

"Blimey Ali I could have done that." She just giggled as the train tanoy crackled into life relaying the message for the third time. I looked up after re-adjusting myself on the suspect and Alice had disappeared. She re-appeared after a minute though. With our bags and several cups of tea. I took one of the tea's before asking

"I can understand our bags but why the tea?"

"Several of the elderly passengers had bought you cups of tea for catching this guy." She replied nudging the dude's side with her foot. Just then we felt the train come to a shuddering halt. We had arrived. The door to my right opened and in stepped my partner Blue Bear

"You O.K. there Blackie?" He asked ruffling my hair

"I'm fine Em now could you please help me up so you can cuff this dude before I tear his head off and shove it up his Ass."

"Sure thing Swan." He said extending his hand. Alice did the same at the same time. I took them both and was quickly heaved to my feet while another officer cuffed the would be robber.

"Uh Alice this is my partner and basic big brother Emmet A.K.A. Blue Bear. He looks scary but trust me he's harmless unless you've commited a crime." I said with a smile while punching Emmet's shoulder

"Nii-San this is Alice. She goes to my school." I said while Emmet rubbed his shoulder with a fake expression of pain on his face

"Uh hi." Alice said before asking me in her normal curious way

"What does Nii-San mean?"

"Big brother. We aren't actually related though." I said.

"Don't you need to take statements?" I asked Emmet while slinging my bag over one shoulder

"Oh yeah." He said scratching the back of his head

"Don't worry about Alice's statement I"ll do that myself later. We've got school." I said before grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her off the train out of the station and out into the almost bright almost sunshine of Forks central.

"You didn't wanna stick around believe me. I may love Nii-San to bits but he interrogates all of my friends as though they were suspects even though he knows full well I can take care of myself." At this Alice laughed and I found my self joining in.

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: Wow!!! This has to be my longest chapter yet. 1,394 words without the A/N. I couldn't find a decent way to end the chapter so I know its a bit crappy. But Oh well. I hope you likey :) Oh BTW I am going somewhere with the whole Emmet Nii-San thing trust me dear reader (Even if trusting me in real life is a terrible idea Oh well *Smiles*)**

**R&R Please :) Arigatou --- Thank you (Japanese)**


	4. Alice White Pixie 2

**APOV**

"You didn't wanna stick around believe me. I may love Nii-San to bits but he interrogates all of my friends as though they were suspects even though he knows full well I can take care of myself." At this I laughed but I was slightly surprised when Bella joined in.

"Well I hope I don't run into him again he might take me down the station." I said as we walked up the school drive.

"What do you have first?" Bella asked when we reached the front door

"English. You?" I replied

"Same." She replied as we walked into class.

"Yo Swan." Some random dude called out from the back of the class

"I'll see you at lunch." She said to me before heading to the back of the class and sitting next to the dude that had called out to her. I went and sat on my own in my normal seat at the back. I was surprised when the teacher announced that there was a new boy in the class and that since the only spare seat was next to me he had to sit there. The boy had blond curly hair and golden eye's. He smiled nervously at me and introduced himself as Jasper.

"I'm Alice." I replied before the teacher hushed us. I quickly opened my bag and removed the book I had borrowed yesterday. I had finished it but hadn't slept that night due to nightmares of a Nuclear Holocaust. We were set to work in pairs and me and Jasper got talking

"Nice book." He commented as we started to make our storyboards

"Yea. Just don't read it if you get nightmare's easily."

"Well I'd better not read it then." He said with a hint of a smile. I smiled back. It was really easy to talk to him. Almost as easy as it was to talk to Bella

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked Jasper when lunch time rolled around.

"Who are you sitting with?" He asked. I pointed to Bella sitting on her own with her stick, pen in hand scibbling in a notebook.

"Hey Bells." I said sitting down. I think I may have given her a slight case of heart failure.

"Yo Ali. Jazzy? I didn't know you had transfered here. Is Rose still with you? How is Carlisle? And Esme?"

"Well you still talk as much Bells." Said Jasper taking a seat

"And yes, fine and fine." He said

"Always the comedian aren't you Jazzy." Said Bella lightly punching his arm

"And your always the violent one." Replied Jasper while rubbing his shoulder his face in mock pain.

"Ali you look like you've just seen a ghost. Whats wrong?" Bella asked me flicking bits of Pasta at Jasper

"I just didn't expect for you two to know each other."

"Oh. Bella went to my school in Pheonix before she transfered here. She also dated my sister Rosalie. But Rose dumped her for some freak called Jessica." Said Jasper while throwing bits of apple peel back at Bella.

"Don't remind me. Is Rose with anyone now?" Bella asked while closing her notebook, putting it away and dodging the apple peel that was now pelting in her direction

"No. Why are you thinking of getting back with her?" He asked momentarily stopping the apple peel flicking

"Nope. Just wondering so I could warn the poor soul." Bella replied resuming the food flicking. Just as the food fight got well underway the bell rang

"Do I have apple peel in my hair?" Bella asked

"No." Jasper and I replied

"Jazzy you have pasta sauce down your shirt." Said Bella giggling.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

"You'll have to catch me first." Said Bella before racing off with me and Jasper in tow.

**Emziiee-xxx: I am amazed that people haven't gotten bored with my random ramblings yet. Oh well the world is full of surprises. I hope you likey**

**R&R Please :) Arigatou --- Thank you (Japanese)**


	5. Bella Black swan Heartbreak

**Emziiee-xxx: I know that I don't normally do one of these at the begining but I have a few thank you's to make out (Oo-er)**

**first of all to PureWings for lifting my mood with your wonderful comment**

**PureWings- For chapter four  
of course i wouldnt get bored of ur random ramblings (:  
i love them  
as much as i love this story so far ^.^  
can't wait for the next chapter :D**

**Also to samaramorgane for reviewing every chapter but the first one.**

**Thanks to you guys you've made me feel really good about myself and this story :)**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that my old best friend had transfered to my school. Jasper, Alice and I sat together on the train chatting and laughing. I noticed Alice looking at Jasper an awful lot. I also noticed how my eye's were constantly drawing themselves towards Alice.

"No. Not again. I refuse to fall for my best friend again. It only causes heartbreak." I thought to myself. When our stop rolled around I basically bolted from the train and ran the five minutes home before nearly breaking my door down. I then thundered up to my room and threw myself down on the bed. After me lying there for about five minutes letting all my anger and bitterness the phone rang. I flipped it up and said hoarsly

"Black Swan." It was my work phone so thats how I had to answer.

"Blackie we have a new case for you. You need to go undercover and get mugged by a drug ring. This one is really big and powerful."

"Fine. Who and where?" I asked my head snapping into business mode.

"I dunno. And just around town. Oh and Blackie."

"Yea bear."

"Be careful."

"Yea yea Nii-san. I will." I said before ringing off and getting changed. I went downstairs and said to Charlie

"New case. May be a while. See you soon."

"O.K. Bells. I'll ring the school for you."

"Thanks. And please tell Alice that I'm sorry. For today and for not being able to come into school for a while."

"O.K. Bells. You be careful out there."

"Aren't I always." I said kissing his cheek before leaving my house to go down the station to get made up and fully briefed.

**Emziiee-xxx: There you go. Now you get to see a bit of Bella working now. I wonder how Alice will react to knowing that Bella won't be in school for a while? All will be revealed very soon :)|(:**


	6. Alice White Pixie Discoveries

**APOV**

"Hello Alice?" I heard someone say down the phone

"Umm Who is this?" I asked slightly confused

"It's Charlie Bella's dad." The man said

"Oh?" I replied half acknowledging and half 'really why are you calling me?'

"Yeah. Umm Bella asked me to call you and tell you that she's sorry for today and for the fact she won't be in school for a while. A case has came up." I slammed the phone down on him. I couldn't help it. Bella was off again. Heaven only knows when I would see her again. She might get hurt. She might be killed. She might...She might

"I have to go down the Police station." I said as I slammed the door shut. I ran the whole way praying that she hadn't left yet. I needed to tell her to be careful. I arrived at the station only slightly out of breath. I went calmly through the doors and said to the receptionist

"I need to see Emmet."

"What reason?" She asked

"Personal. Tell him its Alice. Blackie's friend"

"Right. Go and sit there. Emmet will be out soon." She replied pointing to a row of uncomfortable plastic chairs that were bolted together. I sat and started to bite my finger nails. It seemed like a lifetime before Emmet appeared leading an old lady out.

"Now you be safe Miss. Vero." He said before turning to me and said

"Blackie's friend Alice. What can I do for you?"

"Has Bella gone yet?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah. Sorry Alice-chan. You just missed her. Literally."

"Oh. O.K. Well when she gets in contact tell her I said be safe." I said before turning to leave. Emmet caught my arm and turned me round to face me

"Could you come through with me for a minute." He said. His face was soft so I knew he wasn't going to interrogate me so I went through with him. He took me into a room labeled 'Soft room one'. All the chairs looked much more comfortable than the plastic ones. Emmet motioned for me to sit so I did.

"Yes Emmet?" I asked trying not to shake

"Don't worry. Your not in trouble." He said sitting opposite me

"Imouto-chan, that means little sister, doesn't have many friends. She pushes people away. Do you know how she started working for us?" He asked I shook my head.

"Well...it was about two years ago now. We caught her during a street fight. She tried to run away but she ran straight into another squadron of officers. She convinced us all that she was disabled so it couldn't have been her fighting. It was of course. She was fighting with her Ex-Girlfriends new Girlfriend. They had all come to Port Angeles for a shopping trip and Jessica had started to wind Bella up. Knowing that Bella was friends with Rosalie before dating her. Bella got really annoyed and lashed out. Rose tried to break them up and ending up getting involved. We were called out and all three of them were brought in. I noticed Bella and asked if I could interview her. I was allowed so I started to talk to her. She explained how she only acted disabled so that people thought she was vulnerable and tried to mug her. She then beat them up with the stick and dumped them outside a police station with a note attached telling us their name address and a witness statement. So unknown to all of us she was 'The Mugging catcher', loads of the people she had caught described her and I saw her a few times on the street but she didn't look like the person they described as she looked to confident. They all said that she looked harmless until they attacked her." Emmet paused a minute and I realised that my mouth was hanging open trying to imagine Bella looking harmless.

"When I found out who she really was I spoke to my superior and told her. She listened to the tape and heard that she was telling the truth. They made a deal that she could go free if she agreed to work for us as a U.C. She agreed and did her first case that week. She moved in with her Father to be closer to her work. That was about the same time she started your school." I nodded wondering if he was going to go on. When he didn't I asked

"But why does she push people away?" Emmet looked at me as though he was trying to figure out whether to answer or not. Then he replied

"After what happened with Rosalie and Jessica she swore that she would never fall for her friend again. She thought that the best way to do that was to push people away."

"So why hasn't she pushed me away?" I asked curious now

"I suppose at first she didn't think that she would fancy you. Before you get offended she has proved herself wrong. She has fallen for you. Hard. So she thinks she has proved herself right. I need you to prove her wrong. Just try to love her back. She needs it. She is still healing and if this goes wrong she will broken beyond repair." Emmet looked at me. I had tears in my eye's

"I didn't think that she..." I broke off and started to cry.

"Didn't think that she what?" Emmet asked urging me to go on. I didn't look up and said in a very small voice

"I didn't think that she would return my feelings.

**Emziiee-xxx: Ooh interesting development. Tell me what you think. Next chapter we get to see Bella working :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	7. Bella Black Swan Recall

**BPOV**

"Oh for pete's sake. Just around town. Wherever. Going down flaming dark alleys trying not to look obvious. Why do I have to be Miss Vero again. Just as that was my mums name before she got married. Sheesh." Grumbled Bella as she went back to the five star hotel she had been put in.

"Welcome back Miss. Vero. Your washing is in your room." Said the man on reception

"Thank you." I replied in my old lady voice. I limped over to the elevator and called it down. I got in and found that it was empty except for one man. He looked quite shifty but I was supposed to be a helpless old rich lady so I didn't stare at him. He was staring at me though. I made it quite obvious that I was rich by opening my purse and rattling my jewelery. He looked at me hungrily but before he had chance to do anything the elevator stopped at my floor. I stepped out and pulled out my key card. I swiped walked inside, close the door and flopped onto the bed the same way I would do at home. Just as I was drifting into a quick sleep my Cell phone rang.

"Yo Blue."

"Blackie you need to come home. Someone else can do the mission."

"But Blue. I have made contact sort of. One of the dude's was eyeing up my jewelery."

"Someone else can take your place and look exactly like you. You need to get back here." Said Emmet sounding like he did when a suspect was not cooperating

"Fine. But you owe me Bear."

"No actually I think you'll find you owe me. When you find out why I pulled you back." I was about to retort when he hung up on me. I quickly picked up my bag and left my room.

"I'm just off out. Don't bother cleaning my room." I said to the person on reception

"Yes M'am." Was the reply I left the hotel praying for once that I wasn't actually mugged. I kept to bright streets while making my way back to the Police station. When I arrived I waved my stick at the person on reception and they replied

"He's in soft room one." I went straight through and opened the door. But before I could get through the door someone barreled into me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you." A voice whispered in my ear. It was Alice

"What did you say?" I asked pulling away

"I love you Isabella Swan." She repeated before pulling my in for another hug. This time I hugged back. Knowing that I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I squeezed her and then heard her mutter something. I released her and asked

"What?"

"Oxygen Bells. People do need it from time to time." She said breathing deeply.

"Is this what you pulled me back for Bear?" I asked Emmet who was stood by the window

"Yeah. Alice was distraught at the thought of you getting hurt. She came by specially to tell you to be safe. But she missed you." I turned to Alice

"Why do you care Ali?" I asked leading her to a chair and sitting down with her.

"I'll be in the office." Said Emmet slipping out.

"I care because... because... because you are wonderful and you need someone to care. I would like to be that someone." She replied looking at her lap.

"I would like it if you were that someone to." I replied before lifting her chin and kissing the side of her mouth. She looked at me before pulling me in for a proper kiss.

**Emziiee-xxx: Slushy fluffy ending. :)|(: Oh well. Hope you likey :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	8. Alice White Pixie Slumber Party

**APOV**

We pulled back from the kiss and I smiled. Bella smiled back though it looked a bit half hearted.

"What's wrong?" I asked while holding her hand

"It's just..." She trailed off. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence Bella hesitantly lent her head on my shoulder. I relaxed which caused her head to drop a bit. This made her laugh which caused her to vibrate on my shoulder.

"You feel like a phone on my shoulder." I said giggling

"Why?" She asked

"Your vibrating." I said giggling more

"I could be something other than a phone." She said sitting up and winking at me.

"Oo-eer." Was my only verbal reply. My non-verbal reply was to turn bright red and get quite hot around a certain area.

"Whats wrong Ali. Getting a little hot under the collar there?" Bella asked removing her head and looking me in the eye

"Ummm. No." I lied

"Ali your a shit liar." She replied before standing up and pulling me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked while Bella pulled me out of the Police station.

"Back to mine. Charlie is at Billie's. He'll be there for day's. Updating Jacob on me. Jake fancies me and doesn't realise that I have no interest in men at all. Especially now that I have you." She said squeezing my hand. I blushed and hung my head.

"What?" She asked

"You. Your sweet." I replied as she pulled me onto a train. There was only one seat. I indicated that Bella should sit. So she did. But rather than let me stand she pulled me onto her lap. I turned (If possible) an even brighter shade of red. I buried my head in Bella's shoulder for the whole journey not wanting to look up for the fear of someone realising how red I had truly gone. When our stopped rolled around. I stood up and this time I pulled Bella up and out of the train and down our road.

"Since it appears that we are having a Slumber Party let me go and inform my parental units and gather some clothes and P.J's" I said kissing her quickly on the corner of her mouth and running towards my house. I raced inside and up the stairs, grabbed some P.J's some clothes and a few other essential items before scribbling a quick note due to the fact her parents were never home. She left the note by the phone before running back across the street and knocking on Bella's door. I heard her come thundering down the stairs and wrenching at the door before muttering

"Fuck. Stuck again." She then said a bit louder

"Ali can you kick the door for me." I gave it a kick

"Bit harder. Pretend its someone you don't like." She shouted through. I aimed at the very beaten part of the door and pretended it was Edwards head and kicked it. I heard a crack as the door swung open.

"Who's head did you think it was."

"Ooh long story not very interesting." I said stepping in and giving her a hug.

"I want slightly more than a hug you." She said while closing the door. She pushed me quite roughly against the door and kissed me. We stayed like that for about five minutes neither of us going any further than we were. We broke apart and Bella led me into the living room.

"Sit." Said Bella when we reached the sofa. Bella crouched down in front of the T.V. I couldn't help but stare. She had such a nice ass.

"Enjoying the view." Asked Bella turning round to look at me while pulling a DVD from the shelf

"Just a lot." I replied. I felt a lot freer here. No-one but Bella around so there was no need to hide.

"Scary movies O.K.?" Bella asked holding up 28 days later

"No." I replied in a quiet voice

"Why not Baby-Ali?"

"I scare waaaay to easy. I wouldn't sleep for two weeks."

"Lucky its the start of the summer holidays today." Bella replied sitting next to me.

"Still a bad idea." I said snuggling into her

"What kind of films do you like huh Baby-Ali?" She asked placing her arm around me

"Romantic comedy's, comedy's. Funny things." I replied trying my hardest not to snuggle any deeper.

"I think I have 'Don't mess with the Zohan' Over there somewhere. Thats pretty funny." Said Bella getting up again.

"Ah ha. Found it." She said placing a disk in the machine. She then sat back down next to me letting me resume my previous position of snuggled under her arm. About half way through the movie I found my eye's drooping. I tried to force myself to stay awake, but slowly and surely my body was shutting down for sleep. Before I knew it I was surrounded by the black blanket of sleep.

**Emziiee-xxx: Awww sweet. I think the smut will come in in the next chappie :)(:**

**R&R Please :)(:**


	9. Bella Black Swan 'Near' Lemon

**BPOV**

I looked down to find Alice sleeping quite peacefully snuggled beneath my arm. I smiled. She looked so harmless there. I pity whoever annoyed her though. I think she took out half of a hinge with that one kick. I made a note to ask her about that when she woke up. Which would have to be soon as the film was drawing to a close and there was no way I could sit here with nothing to do. As the credits began I shifted my weight slightly and this caused Alice to stir and mumble.

"Don't go." She said.

"Don't worry Baby-Ali. I'm not going anywhere." I replied

"No. Bella don't go. Please. Your gonna get hurt. Please. Please I love you. Please. Don't go. Please don't leave me." She was growing frantic now. The dream me was obviously getting very close to leaving as she clung to my top like a little monkey and started to cry. I gently stroked her hair with one hand while shaking her arm with the other.

"Ali. Ali come on. It's just a dream." I said shaking her. As her cries increased as did my shaking until she finally opened her eye's. She still had a vice like grip on my shirt and her face was tear stained but she was still beautiful.

"Bella?" She said.

"Yes?" I replied looking down at her

"Don't leave me." She said pressing her head against my stomach

"I would never leave you Baby-Ali." I replied kissing the top of her head.

"But however we both need to get up and get changed or are we sleeping in our clothes?" I replied. At this Alice extracted her head from my stomach and stood up. I followed suit and pulled a top from under the sofa.

"We gonna get changed in the same room or do you want me to go out?" I asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable

"You can stay if you want." Alice replied peeling her top off. I smiled. Well at least she didn't shy away like Rosalie had. The thought of Rose caused my smile to drop. Alice must have noticed as she asked me

"Whats wrong Bells?"

"Nothing." I replied yanking my top off to replace it with the one I had in my hand. Alice came right up to me and placed her hands on my waist

"Whats wrong?" She insisted

"I was just thinking?" I replied removing her hands and quickly leaving to go and get a pair of Pyjama bottoms. When I came back Alice was sat on the sofa in a pair of cute 'Hello Kitty' Pyjama's biting her bottom lip with her hands on her lap. I sat next to her and gently putting my arm around her.

"You O.K. Baby-Ali?" I asked taking one of her hands with my free hand

"Yeah. What were you thinking about before?" She asked me as she intertwined our fingers

"Rose." I replied simply

"Who were you imagining when you kicked the door?" I asked

"Edward." She replied just as simply. I didn't know who he was but didn't think it a good idea to ask. Instead I cupped her face and turned her head towards me and kissed her. I ever so lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she quite happily gave me. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and as much as I liked having Alice's petite tongue in my mouth I wanted to explore hers so I bit her tongue on its next visit to my mouth causing her to retreat which left an opening for me. My tongue explored and caressed every part of Alice's mouth until we had to break for air.

"Wow." Was the only word she seemed able to muster. I smiled.

"You can tell me to stop at any time you know." I said.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" She asked leaning in again.

"Then I won't." I replied before our lips met again this time for a frantic passionate kiss. When we pulled away for air Alice was panting and slightly red in the face but she looked incredibly happy.

"You sure about this?" I asked her. I didn't want to do anything that she didn't want. She nodded and then basically leaped at me. She pinned me down to the sofa and kissed me again. This time she refused to let me do anything with my tongue. Every time I tried she bit it. I smiled slightly but submitted. She released my hands so hers could go exploring. Suddenly they were everywhere. On my back on my stomach cupping my face. Then they just disappeared. Then they were on my stomach slowly peeling my top off. I lifted up slightly without breaking the kiss so that she could slide it off. Luckily for her I didn't wear a bra to bed so she had one less job to do. Alice's hands started to roam again. Everywhere except my chest. I moaned as finally her hands started to massage my breasts. I moaned again. Louder this time. Alice giggled before shifting her weight so that her knee was in between my legs.

"Ali. If your going to tease I'm going to have to punish y-oh" I started but I was cut off by a moan as Alice brought her knee up to press against my clothed womanhood. At that time my hands had been just lying there. So I gave them something to do. My hands roamed Alice's body while her hands massaged my breasts. By the time I had reached her chest I had received several more knee's and a few pinches. Both of us were bright red in the face and panting. Almost without thinking I brought my mouth level with her chest an gently nipped the hardened bud I found there. Alice froze for about a millisecond before smiling evilly and bending down to do the same to me. I moaned again, louder. At that moment I was very glad that Charlie would be at Billy's for the weekend. Before Alice could do anything else I felt something vibrate quite near my womanhood. I moaned once again. Alice looked at me quizzically. I pointed to the little pocket in her pyjama bottoms before letting out another moan. Alice laughed then removed her leg. She then pulled out her phone and flipped it up.

"Hello?" I heard several muffled sounds and then a rather loud

"Leaving us a Bloody Note. Fucking unacceptable. Get your worthless ass home now."

"Yes father." Said Alice obviously fighting tears. She rung off and then let out a loud sob. I sat up and gave her a hug.

"It'll be O.K. Ali. Whatever it is it will be O.K." I said rubbing her back. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I hate to say this but your dad sounded pretty angry. You should get home. It will make things worse the longer you stay here." I said an idea of what was going on forming in my head. She nodded and withdrew her head from the crook of my neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells. Meet me outside at 10?" She said. I nodded placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. She smiled sadly and stood up collecting her clothes and putting them in the bag she had brought.

"I'll see you tomorrow Baby-Ali." I said as I walked her to the door.

"And don't worry about a thing. Everything will be alright." Alice just smiled sadly at me before closing my front door. After she had left I went upstairs to my bed and lay down. Face pressed against the pillow. I thought about Alice. Her Father didn't seem very nice. In fact he seemed downright horrible. It was then my thoughts were confirmed. I heard it from across the street. A scream. A female scream. Alice's scream. I bolted up and ran across the road. I silently made my way round to the back and hoisted myself into the downstairs bathroom. I had made sure that I brought my police badge and my mobile phone. I snuck up the stairs until I found Alice's room. I knew that she was still downstairs. I could hear her crying. I quickly rang Emmet

"Em its me. Could you bring a squad to 665 Duved drive. We have a child abuser."

"Isn't that across the road from where you live?"

"Yeah. Now get your ass here. Alice's dad is abusing her."

"So its Alice's house?"

"Yes. Now get your ass here." I repeated. Emmet rang off. About five minutes later I heard cars pull up outside.

"Good old Bear." I thought gratefully. There was a knock. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Well limping would be a more accurate word. The door swung open and in limped Alice.

"Bella?" She asked. I put my finger to my lips. She nodded and sat next to me

"Emmet is at the door. He's gonna arrest your dad for child abuse." Alice looked at me with wide eyes before launching herself at me.

"Sometimes having a cop for a girlfriend is a good thing." She whispered in my ear.

"Alice. Come down here." I heard a male shout.

"That's my Father." She said. As she left the room. I heard her limping down the stairs. I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. I ran swiftly and silently round to the front and wove my way through the crowd of my co-workers till I was at Emmets side.

"Look buddy." I said pointing at Alice's father

"I heard those bloody screams from across the flaming road. And I'll tell you something else. Those bruises weren't there earlier today nor are they a result of someone falling over. No-one gets a bruise on the inside of their arm that big unless they had been punched. And she has a limp. Not a fake one like mine but a real one. A result I think of someone holding her up by one leg and shaking her." I said

"Ali. Come here." I said in a softer voice. Alice started to walk towards me but her dad stuck out his arm effectively blocking her. I stared at him. He stared back. I took a step forward and pulled out my police badge.

"Ali come here." I repeated.

"Mr Brandon if you don't let your daughter past I will have to arrest you for perverting the cause of justice." I said in a measured voice. Restraining myself so I didn't pull my gun and shoot him through the head. Alice's dad moved his arm and Alice came limping forward.

"You." I said pointing to one of my team

"Take her to hospital. I'll be there soon Al." I said kissing her cheek. Alice nodded and limped off with the team member that I had picked.

"Now Mr Brandon. Are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to kick your ass?" I asked in a polite voice. Alice's dad didn't answer so I stepped closer and put him in handcuffs.

"Emmet he's all yours. I have to go and see someone at the hospital." I said with a smile.

"Tom'll take you." He said. I smiled at Tom. I remembered him. He used to fancy me. He smiled back. We climbed into the car.

"I bloody hate being to young to drive." I said. Tom smiled at me again as we pulled up at the hospital. I walke in and showed the people on the front desk my badge.

"I'm looking for Alice Brandon." I said in my work voice. The woman nodded and pointed to a cubical.

"Thank you." I said and walked in.

"Bella!" Alice cried as I walked in through the curtain.

"Hey Baby-Ali." I said in a soft voice

"You feeling O.K?" I asked as I sat in the uncofortable plastic chair. She nodded as a nurse came and gently prodded the bruise on her inner arm.

"I'm fine. OW!"

"Well that tends to indicate that your not fine." I said with a small laugh. Alice just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your Father has been arrested. For child abuse. I'm gonna speak with Emmet and my dad and ask if you can be housed at mine. I don't think Charlie would mind and Emmet is a sympathetic softie when it comes to me." Alice smiled again. I hugged her and she lent into me.

"_I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"_

I smiled. That song had popped into my head from no-where but it was true. I wanted to stay like this with Alice for as long as I lived. And I was pretty sure that she felt the same

**Emziiee-xxx: Sorry for the long wait. I had major writers block. I hope you enjoyed the 'near' smut. I love watching Bella do her job so thats why I put that in and I kinda needed to make Alice a bit broken. To explain something that will happen later. :)|(: This has got to be the longer chapter in this story :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	10. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	11. Both, LEMON!

**Emziiee-xxx: Right. I hate to see this go but this is gonna be the last chapter :(): I'm really gonna miss this story and all you people who have reviewed and read this have been great. I hope you likey. And please don't kill me for finishing it. But if I don't finish it now I never will. Also. Sorry for going on Hiatus. I had some shit to sort out. But I'm back baby. Aaaanywaaay. On with the Fanfic. This took a bit longer than expected since I got beaten up and had to deal with police and shit. Sorry. Eh heh**

**Just a warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!!! you can skip it if you want but be warned. There is a major unstoppable Smut scene in this chapter. It kinda starts outta no-where so I can't give you any warning.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah. I own nothing :(): Stephanie Meyer (Or however you spell it) owns Twilight. I just like to mess with it**

**APOV**

Bella and I sighed in unison for the umpteenth time. We were waiting in the soft room for Charlie to arrive to take us both home. He had said that he was willing to take me in until I was old enough/capable to get/manage my own place. Bella had hold of my hand and I was resting with my head on her lap, Half asleep. Bella had her headphones in and was gently nodding along with the music. The repetitiveness of her nodding in addition to my already drooping eyes meant that sleep enveloped me soon after.

**BPOV**

I looked at Alice after about half an hour of waiting to find that she had fallen asleep, her head on my lap. I smiled slightly amazed at the way this small pixie like girl had managed to wheedle her way into my heart. I realised I still had hold of her hand and she was crushing. God. Talk about inhuman strength. Emmet popped his head round the door.

"Y'all right there Blackie?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just trying to stop myself raping the Pixie in her sleep." I replied with an innocent smile. Emmet let out a booming laugh causing him to get a not-so-mild death glare from me. But despite this Alice slowly started to blink her eye's open.

"Morning Baby-Ali." I said, shooting Emmet more death glares. After a moment he got the hint and left.

"Morning Bells. How long was I asleep?"

"I dunno." I answered truthfully. Alice smiled evilly, god she looked fit when she did that. I looked away momentarily to scare away a trainee police officer and before I could look back to Alice I felt a hand slowly creeping its way up my top.

"Miss Brandon! No harassing Police officers." I said in a mock tone.

"What if the Police officer truly wants to be harassed." She countered suggestively.

"Then you may proceed." I replied defeated.

"But before you do. Can said Officer do one thing?" I asked.

"What?" She replied eye's glinting.

"Lock the door and close the curtains." I said.

"Okay." She replied, sitting up so I could stand and do the necessary things. The whole time she watched me. Just as I had finished closing the final curtain she appeared behind me, her arms wrapping round me, before slowly descending then ascending on the inside of my top. I gasped quietly as her cold hands made contact with my warm mounds.

**APOV**

I smirked as Bella gasped.

"Since when did you get so submissive Bells?" I asked while squeezing her right breast.

"I...Ah" She cried out as I quickly whipped her top up leaving her bare from the trouser line up.

"Pardon? I didn't quite get that." I said smirking evilly before spinning her round and kissing her hard.

"I." Kiss

"Said." Kiss

"Who." Kiss

"Said." Kiss

"I." Kiss

"Was." Kiss

"Being." Kiss

"Submissive." Before I could react she had pulled my top over my head leaving us both bare-chested. She gave me the smile I had grown to love before lunging at me. Luckily I already had my knees pressed back against the chairs so when we fell back it wasn't on the hard ground. Bella quickly latched her mouth onto one of my already erect nipples, gently biting before soothing with her tongue. Every time she bit I moaned slightly and every time she soothed I gasped. She moved her attention to my other nipple doing the same thing and electing the same reaction. I moaned quietly as she extracted herself from my nipples.

"Shush Baby-Ali. You'll like what I'm going to do next even better." She whispered hotly. I shivered in anticipation. She painstakingly slowly slid my trousers down, leaving me bare except my panties, which were soaked completely.

"A little excited are we?" Asked Bella drawing a long finger down my soaked panties. I shivered again.

"Please." I whimpered. That was all I was able to get out the amount I was shivering.

"Please what? Stop? Or to carry on?"

"I want you to Fuck me." I said breathlessly. He smirk made me even wetter as she whipped my panties off in one swift movement. I gasped as the cold air hit my overheated sex. Bella drew a languid finger up my thigh stopping just before she got to where I wanted her.

"Bella. Don't tease." I whined as she skipped past my womanhood again. Before I could say another thing I felt a wonderful sensation on my clit. I looked down, my eye's fluttering, to see Bella latched onto my pussy. I moaned causing her to suck harder. I felt something coiling tightly in my stomach as Bella carefully inserted one finger. I had no barrier as I had broken it in a bike accident when I was five. Bella inserted another finger and upped the tempo. I moaned louder and prayed that there was no-one in the vicinity. Bella now had three fingers inside me and was sucking on my clit so hard it was bordering on hurting. Before either of us had chance to do anything else White lights and Stars appeared behind my eyes. Bella didn't stop until I was completely dry, which I didn't think was possible. As I sat up panting Bella stated

"I told you I wasn't being submissive." Before I could answer Bella smashed her lips to mine allowing me to taste myself on her tongue. I pulled away.

"As much as I would like to stay here and do this forever. I think your dad will be here soon. And I'm naked and your topless. I think we need to get dressed." I said with a smile. Bella nodded and allowed me to get dressed.

"Ali. Your tops on backwards." Said Bella as she watched me straighten my hair. I spun my top round and just managed to get it right before Charlie walked in with Emmet.

"Come on then girls. Time to go home."

**Emziiee-xxx: There we go finished. I'm going to go put an ice-pack on my beaten up face now. Damn girls. Biiee-xxx Ja ne**

**R&R Please**


End file.
